


Vibrance

by Toasted Water (toasted_water2)



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Everyone Is Gay, Kenma is so gay, Kuroo was thrsty, M/M, Stripper!Hinata, flirty hinata, gamer!Kenma, kenma was just along for the ride, kuroo is a desperte bastard, no beta we die like daichi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-12 21:34:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29516103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/toasted_water2/pseuds/Toasted%20Water
Summary: A cat walks into a strip club and finds a tangerine stripper
Relationships: Kozume Kenma/Hinata Shoyo
Kudos: 24





	Vibrance

**Author's Note:**

> I honestly didn't know where i was going with this so h e h. This is so bad i'm sorry, i'm better at writing fluff, so you'll get that more often. Well, i do hope you enjoy this little oneshot of Kenma and Hinata, i also hope you enjoy a flirty Shoyo.
> 
> Welp, that's all, goodbye!

Kenma really didn’t want to be dragged into this. He was doing his own thing at home, gaming, checking his taxes, and catching up on his business. He really did not want to be snatched out of his blanket, on his chair, forced to put ‘nice’ clothes on, and yanked out the door by his overzealous friend. He himself had no idea where they were headed until they pulled up to a building that read; ‘Vibrance’ in large, hot pink neon letters. He had an idea, which he was dreading, of what the building was, given the amount of stripped clothes by the alley and the front door.  
He sighed, stepping out of his friend’s car, and following him up to the large, black, double doors, and an ever larger security guard. The guard paid no mind to him and Kuroo (which said a lot) when they walked right up and into the building. Kuroo was wearing a black tux jacket, and a white dress shirt, with some overly-tight pants. Kenma himself was wearing an oversized black-T, and some ripped jeans. He took his time to freshen up; brush his hair, and put on a hint of eyeliner to give that cat-like feature everyone comments about him. He decided to keep his hair down because he was too lazy to tie it up in a bun.  
He blinked rapidly as Kuroo dragged him through the crowd of dancing bodies and bright, fluorescent lights. He was in a daze and was startled by his friend abruptly stopping at a large booth in the back corner of the club. Kuroo turned to face him and spoke loudly over the reverberating music.  
“You stay here and do your thing while I do mine okay?” Kuroo said rapidly. Kenma raised a brow in confusion.  
“Then why did you bring me here if you aren’t expecting me to do anything?” He said rudely.  
“I brought you here for a ride home,” He said sheepishly with a shiteating grin. Kenma, once again, rolled his eyes at him.  
“Yeah, yeah, whatever, but you owe me,” He remarked. Kuroo nodded and whisked away and Kenma waved him off. He turned back around towards the booth and sat down. He tried to avoid what he saw unfolding next to him and went on his phone, blocking out the noises. (well, attempted, but nothing really goes the way you want) He sighed as he started playing his game.  
After a while, a waitress came over to offer him a drink.  
“Hello, sir, what would you like to drink?” She asked, She wasn’t dressed appropriately per se, but at least it wasn’t as bad as the people on stage. He thought for a moment.  
“What types of alcohol do you have?” He asked. She started listing out all the types of whiskey, vodka, and multiple versions of wines they had. He settled on some type of whiskey and proceeded playing his game as the waitress fetched his drink. She came back a little while later carrying a round, black tray with a short glass filled with orange-tinted liquid. He thanked her and took a sip, then decided to look out into the crowd, because he was bored with the game. He watched the people dance and frolic with one-another. As if he had snapped his fingers, Kuroo was right in front of him, already looking wasted.  
“What?” Kenma said blandly, “already wanna go back?” he asked. Kuroo shook his head, pointing at the stage.  
“I’m making you watch the main show,” Kuroo announces. Kenma sighed and got up. He weaved through the crowd, trying to keep up with Kuroo. As he gets to the front of the crowd, the lights dim and everyone hushes. Suddenly, steam pours out of dispensers from machines on the side of the stage. Then, the lights light back up in a deep red hue. An announcer booms through the speakers; “Is everyone ready for the main performance?” Then, the crowd cheers and whistles. Kenma looks around in confusion, then up at the stage as he hears, from the gap of silence, sharp clicking of a heel of a shoe. He frowned, expecting another one of the females in skimpy clothing. However, what he suspected to see was not what he was met with when the figure stepped from the fog.  
As he looked up, a short male with bright orange fluffy hair materialized from the smoke, wearing a large white shirt and shorts, but they were extremely short. Kenma’s breath caught in his throat as he examined the male. His eyes skimmed dangerously down to the males legs. He saw his thigh muscles ripple as he stepped slowly towards him.  
The orange heads eyes flickered across the crowd then suddenly locked with Kenma’s. He smirked softly and continued to walk closer until Kenma had a full view of his lower body. Then the male spoke, and Kenma thought the heavens were real for a split-second.  
“Hello, everyone,” His voice was smooth, with hints of sass around the edges. The male wore a small smirk-grin, his eyes flicking to each individual in the crowd.  
“Looks like we have a lot of eager people here tonight,” He said smoothly, “now, you guys know the drill, whoever places the most amount of money on the stage, will get a special performance,” His tone seemed to elaborate the last statement. Kenma looked at Kuroo, who was digging through his wallet to find enough money. Kenma tried not to seem obvious as he too, searched his wallet for a god enough batch of yen. If he’s being honest, Kenma had too much money for one person, and had no problem giving it away. He spent a lot of his time donating to charity and local hospitals (even though most of his fellow executives voted no because they’re a bunch of greedy bastards). He pulled out a wad of cash and placed it neatly on the stage right in front of him.  
He noticed that Kuroo gave up on digging (probably because he was broke as hell) and longingly stared up at the stage. He watched as the red-head strode past each person and their pile of money, counting each piece of yen. He made his way over to Kenma’s stash and picked it up delicately. He looked at Kenma and smiled a sweet smile before counting his money. Kenma gulped and watched as his fingers dragged through each slim piece of yen.  
“Well, it looks like we have a winner!” He announced, “this fine fellow right here,” He said and turned to look directly at Kenma. Kenma looked up at him as the red-head offered his hand to him. Kenma, in a daze, took up and was yanked up on stage. The latter smiled up at him as Kenma looked around the club, up from the stage. He was snapped back to his senses when Hinata started talking quietly to him.  
“You seem new, what’s your name? Oh, by the way, my name is Hinata Shoyo, I don’t mind if you call me either,” Hinata stated. Kenma nodded and introduced himself.  
“I’m Kozume Kenma,” He said softly. He looked at Hinata, who was now smiling at him faintly.  
“Well, nice to meet you Kenma, I hope you don’t get startled by the type of dance I'm going to perform,” Hinata explained. He snapped his fingers as a worker came and brought up a chair. He motioned for Kenma to take a seat, and Kenma obliged. He watched as Hinata waved to a person behind the curtain, which signaled for music. As soon as the music started, so did Hinata’s mood, from a small, cheery male, to a very lustful performer. Kenma gulped and Hinata walked slowly towards him. He watched as Hinata lowered himself leisurely onto Kenma’s lap, and looked directly into his eyes. Kenma sucked in a breath as Hinata slowly started to move long with the beat of the music.  
The lights and sound of the club was doing no help to calm down Kenma. The lights were a dimmed, red hue, and the song was slow and sexual. Hinata stood up and sauntered around the lonesome chair, making his way behind Kenma. Kenma didn’t look back to see what he was doing and let Hinata take control. Hinata propped his leg up and over the back of the chair, and Kenma’s shoulder, to present his toned calf right next to Kenma’s face. As this was happening, there was cooing and whistling in the background from the onlooking crowd. Kenma stiffened as Hinata propped his head next to Kenma’s ear and whispered: “Y’know, most guys that come up here aren’t exactly the type I’d fancy, but you, you're extremely attractive,” He whispered. Kenma felt Hinata’s hands trail through his hair and make their way to the base of his neck. By this time, Kenma was as still as stone, just letting Hinata do his thing.  
Hinata’s fingers ushered Kenma’s hair away from his neck, then proceeded to ghost his fingers by the small hairs at the base of his neck. He felt as his fingers massaged his neck and shoulders. Hinata finally left his neck and made his way back around the chair to face Kenma directly. Kenma’s eyes didn’t blink as Hinata gradually lifted his large shirt covering his torso, over his head, and be discarded ways from where they were. Kenma gulped as he examined the smaller. He was now wearing a skimpy top, and what he thought were shorts, but an extremely short black skirt. He noted that he was also wearing fishnet stockings that connected to a band clasped around each thigh. He came over and straddled him, and slowly started to move, which turned out to be a lap dance.  
Kenma wasn’t exactly an expert on sexual things, or sex in general, but he had seen enough of stuff that Kuroo watched (to be unnamed) to know a good amount. He never purposely watched it, sometimes when Kuroo came over, Kenma was sleeping, and decided to take over his computer and watch porn and other shit like that. Kenma isn’t really fond of it when he opens his computer and the first thing he sees is someone being fucked or both doing the same. He was snapped back to reality as Hinata moved so his back was facing Kenma, but continued to stay on his lap. Suddenly, his pants became uncomfortably tight. He never got turned on easily, but this really worked at his mind.  
Kenma moved his gaze towards Hinata’s head, where he saw his bright orange locks bouncing along to his movements. It took all Kenma had to hold back from making any noise, which was a lot seeing it was him. From behind, Kenma saw Hinata’s cheeks lift in a smile. He frowned but let him continue. He snuck a glance around him to see Kuroo looking at him with slight jealousy. Kenma smirked directly at him and started to sneak his fingers around Hinata’s slim waist. He watched as Kuroo’s face turned, comically, into horror as Kenma proceeded. He felt Hinata jump slightly at his touch, but calmed down as he realized what he was doing. Kenma had a thought that no one ever made a move onto him, which was surprising.  
Suddenly, Hinata grabbed Kenma’s hands, swung himself around, and looked directly at him. Kenma blinked and stared right back. Hinata smiled at him sweetly and grabbed his wrist and tugged him up and out of the chair. Kenma stared at the smaller as he directed him to a room in the back. Hinata shoved him into the room and closed the door. Kena blinked at him, confused.  
“What are we doing in here?” Kenma asked. Hinata turned around, raised his chin and smiled once again.  
“Well, i thought we could have some fun before the night ends,” Hinata said cheekily. Kenma raised a brow in suspicion. Hinata hastily shoved him down on the large sofa and crawled on top of him again. Kenma gasped silently as Hinata positioned himself back on his lap.  
“So,” Hinata started, “What'd ‘ya say?”

Fuck


End file.
